In Mourning
by starprincess313
Summary: The Dark Knight's ward. Tamaran's lost princess. What could these two possibly have in common? When Starfire receives terrible news on the worst day of the year for Robin, the two Titans find more common ground then either one thought possible


**Author's Note: Okay, I have REALLY weird case of writer's block. Like, I know what I want to do in both of my stories but I can't write it down. So I've had this one shot in mind for a while, and since Memorial Day just passed, I thought now would be the perfect time to write it! I WILL update All Too Well and Dauntless Titans soon… After I get back from my trip to Arizona. Sorry! Until then, enjoy this one shot!**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, 5 stories later and I don't own Teen Titans! And until somebody finds Larry, nobody on this site will! I also don't own the cover photo.**

**STARFIRE'S POV**

Earth is such a strange planet. I have only been here for a short time, but I believe I like it here. I have made four new friends and we all now live in a tower shaped like an Earth letter capital T. Friend Cyborg designed it and we all helped build it. Cyborg is very good with technology, and I was thrilled when I learned he would be able to upgrade my communication device so that I may contact my home planet.

Oh, Tamaran, how I have longed for home! I have not been home since I was 12, when I was first kidnapped by the Gordanians. I have not heard how my mother, father or knorfka had fared in the war against the Gordanians. And now I will finally be able to speak to them again!

"Alright… Just put this wire here and… There you go, little lady. If you can find the transmission, you should be able to phone home."

Cyborg and friend Beast Boy laughed when Cyborg said this. I raised my eyebrow at them and Cyborg sighs.

"Never mind, here's your communicator. Good luck getting in touch with your home."

Cyborg hands me back the small yellow device and I embrace him tightly.

"Oh, thank you, friend Cyborg! I look forward to telling my family of my safety and about all of the wonderful people I have met here on Earth!"

I flew off to the room in the tower I had claimed as my own. I had painted the inside in shades of pink and purple, the colors that remind me of Tamaran. I sit on my bed as I attempt to connect the device to a Tamaranian transmission signal. Earth and Tamaran are very different, but the communication technology is nearly the same.

Eventually, the face of Galfore, my knorfka, pops up on the screen. He looks shocked to see me.

"_K-Koriand'r?"_

"_Galfore! Thank X'hal you are safe!"_

After months of struggling to learn proper English, using my native tongue feels wonderful.

"_Koriand'r, where are you? Are you safe?"_

"_Yes, I am more than safe, Galfore. I am on Earth. I have made four friends, the ones who saved me from the Gordanians. But these friends are more than human. We have started a team of heroes. There is Cyborg and Beast Boy and they are most silly! Then there is Raven, she is the only other female on the team. She is very reserved, but I believe we will be very great friends."_

Galfore smiles as he listens to me talk about my new friends. He used to scold me for babbling on like this, but I believe he is too joyful to see me again to care.

"_Oh, and the leader of our team, Robin… What could I possibly say about Robin? Galfore, I believe I have romantic feelings towards him."_

Galfore chuckles when I begin talking about Robin.

"_You always were easily infatuated, Koriand'r."_

"_Yes, but that was when I was but a child! I believe it is serious this time. Could you please put mother on so that I may ask her how to entice him into courting me?"_

Galfore's face falls grim.

"_Galfore? Is something wrong? Is mother ill?"_

"_Koriand'r… The King and Queen… Your mother and father… They… Did not fare well in the war."_

I feel tears burning in my eyes, threating to spill over. No, surely he is not implying…

"_But they survived, yes? They are the bravest and strongest of warriors!"_

"_Koriand'r, I am so sorry, but your mother and father rest with X'hal now."_

The tears run freely down my face.

"_No! You are lying! They cannot be dead!"_

"_I know this is very difficult news to take in, but-"_

"_NO! I do not believe you!"_

I shut my communicator. I do not wish for his comfort. The bright colors of my room suddenly feel suffocating. I rush out, up towards the one other place in the tower where I find solace. The roof. When I open the door, I am surprised to find someone else there…

**ROBIN'S POV**

Ah, the roof. Perfect place for a little privacy. I always need a little privacy on this day. After all these years, you think it'd get easier, but I think no matter what I do, I'll always miss them. I just miss them more on the anniversary of their death. Usually, I'd visit their graves today, but now that I've left Gotham, I can't. Well, I think they can still hear me, no matter where they are. I sigh, sit on the edge of the roof and carefully peel off my mask. I look up at the clear sky, painted orange by the setting sun and speak quietly.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Another year's gone by. A lot happened in the last year. I don't live with Bruce anymore, but I'm safe. I was determined to go solo, but just my luck, I ended up starting a team. I don't mind though. They're a little unfocused at times, but we're teenagers, it happens. And we get along pretty well for five teenagers living together. Except Beast Boy really doesn't know when to knock it off with the pranks. Raven has come pretty close to throwing him out the common room window a few times. And I think Cyborg would be happier if he was the leader, but he doesn't fight me on it too much anymore."

I sigh again, starting to feel tears prick in my eyes. I don't cry very often, but I always cry when I do this. I clear my throat and keep talking.

"Then there's Starfire… She's… Not just any ordinary girl. She's an alien. She… Kissed me when I first met her. I haven't had the chance to talk to her about it; I don't know how to bring it up. Man, I wish you were here dad. Bruce was great at teaching me basic combat, but talking to girls? I see how it would all work out. Dad, you would give me advice about how to ask her out and mom would tell me to never give up when I got discouraged…"

I hear myself getting choked up and let my tears fall freely.

"I just really miss you guys. I wish you were here because there are just some times when I really need my parents and-"

I suddenly hear the door open and quickly wipe my face and stick my mask on my face. However, my face is still too wet for the mask to stick properly. Crap, this can't end well. A teary, female voice speaks behind me.

"Oh, friend Robin, my sincerest apologies, I- I did not mean to intrude."

I turn and see the Tamaranian beauty herself standing in the doorway, tears pouring from her emerald eyes and running down her golden cheeks.

"No, i-it's okay Starfire. Are you okay?"

Starfire looks at me for a while, obviously conflicted. I can see she wants to talk about whatever's going on, but she's still considering lying. Finally I see her shake her head.

"Do you… Wanna talk about it?"

I don't even have a chance to blink before she's embracing me in one of her signature, bone-crushing hugs.

"Oh, Robin… I have just received most horrible news…"

"Starfire… Air!"

She takes the hint and loosens her grip on me.

"I apologize. I am simply distraught."

I awkwardly pat her back.

"What happened?"

"I managed to get in to contact with my knorfka and I had not heard of the state of my planet in many years. And my knorfka told me… My mother and father… My mother and father were killed in the war!"

She breaks down into tears again and I hold her while she cries. I know what she's going through and know that there's nothing I can say to comfort her. All I can do is hold her until she calms down. Eventually she looks at me, her sobs quieted, but tears still streaming down her face. She studies my face for a while before speaking.

"Your mask is crooked… And your cheeks are tearstained… Friend Robin, were you also crying?"

"What? No, no… I just… Had something in my eye…"

She scowls at me, obviously seeing right through my lie. I sigh.

"Okay, you caught me. I was crying."

"Why were you crying? And up on the roof of all places?"

I swallow hard, trying to keep from crying again.

"Um… Today's a really sad day for me too."

"Oh, Robin, did you also receive the upsetting news?"

I looked into her unusual and beautiful green eyes. Her eyes usually sparkled with innocent curiosity, but right now all I saw was pain. Either way, looking into her eyes makes it impossible to lie to her.

"Kinda. Uh… Today is the anniversary of my parents' death."

Starfire looked at me for a very long time before hugging me again.

"On my planet, even the bravest of warriors cry on such anniversaries. Is that not the same on Earth?"

"No, no, it is. It's just that… I didn't want to cry in front of the team."

"Why is that?"

"Because that would mean telling them who I really am."

"You are not really Robin?"

"No, I am Robin! I just… It's not my real name. And my real name is one that the rest of the team would recognize."

"Oh." We stand in silence for a while and I realize she's still hugging me. I don't say anything because I don't want her to let go. "My true name is not really Starfire."

"Really?"

She shakes her head.

"On my planet, I am known as Koriand'r. It does translate to Starfire and I believe Starfire is easier for people of Earth to pronounce. My family members would call me Kori, however."

I smile a little. She doesn't know that much about Earth. Could it really hurt to tell her? I trust her more than anyone else on the team. I tentatively reach up and peel off my mask, revealing my crystal blue eyes. I hear her gasp when she sees my eyes.

"Before I was Robin… My name was-and still is- Richard Grayson. My friends would call me Dick."

Bruce will kill me if he ever finds out about this.

"Oh, Robin… Your eyes are so lovely."

"Thanks. Can you do me a favor and not tell the rest of the team about this?"

"Of course. This shall remain our secret. Perhaps… May we remain up here and mourn together?"

I nod and we sit together on the edge of the roof. The years passed and it became a tradition between the two of us to meet on the roof at sunset on this day. We cry together and I still don't regret showing her this side of me. Especially as we grew closer together and I eventually worked up the courage to tell her how I feel about her. By some miracle, she felt the same way about me. Looking back now, it's hard to believe it all started in mourning.

**Okay, it is 4 am right now and I am not entirely sure if this turned out how I intended it to. But looking at it right now, I like it! Let me know what you think in the reviews! Until next time! -Starprincess**


End file.
